Différent des Autres
by Mordollwen Castiel
Summary: Tom Jedusor a toujours su qu'il était différent. Mais il a refusé de considérer cette différence comme autre chose que le pouvoir.


**Disclaimer :** _Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusif de J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en les utilisants. J'écris uniquement par plaisir d'écrire et de faire partager aux autres mes textes._

Ce One-Shot est la première fanfiction que j'ai écris. Soyez indulgent ^^ Aussi, je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur mais je me suis relu plusieurs fois et j'ai retiré toutes les fautes que j'ai trouvé. Si il en reste, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

* * *

**Différent des Autres.**

Les Moldus ne sont rien. Non. Les Moldus sont moins que rien. Ils ne méritent certainement pas la magie. Ils méritent d'être abattus comme la vermine qu'ils sont. En particulier mon père, le lâche qui a abandonné ma mère. Ma mère qui en dépit d'appartenir à la plus pure lignée de sorciers, était absolument pathétique en tout point. Si elle avait été une vraie sorcière, elle aurait été capable d'éviter la mort.  
Je vois beaucoup de gens comme cela autour de l'école. Pas des Moldus, non, mais ils peuvent tout aussi bien l'être. Des Sang-de-Bourbes. Nés de deux parents Moldus, sautillant dans tout les sens en agitant leurs baguettes, s'amusant à être magique. Il n'y a pas d'importance, je ne suis pas dupe et je vais bientôt prendre les choses en mains propres.

J'ai appris dès mon plus jeune âge que je n'étais et ne serais jamais voulu. Les enfants de l'orphelinat ne m'aimaient pas. Ils restaient loin de moi et les seuls fois où ils m'approchaient était pour me tourmenter. Ils se sont moqués du fait que je ne souriais jamais, me disaient que j'étais un enfant du Diable et que personne ne voudrait de moi. Oui, il y avait des jours ou des couples qui ne pouvaient pas concevoir se retrouvaient obligés d'adopter, mais ils ne m'ont jamais choisi. J'étais trop obscure, trop en colère, trop abimé. Je pouvais même voir le doute dans les yeux de Mme Cole lorsque je la croisais. J'étais un cas perdu, mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié. J'ai toujours refusé d'être considéré comme faible.

Une autre chose que je savais était que j'étais différents des autres enfants. Au début cela avait commencé avec des objets se déplaçant dans les airs ou des choses qui se brisaient. Des événements inexplicables avaient souvent lieu autour de moi, mais je savais que j'en étais la cause. J'ai appris à contrôler tout ce que j'avais en moi. J'ai appris à l'utiliser à mon avantage. Plus jamais je ne serais tourmenté pour ce que j'étais. Si ils pensaient que j'étais un enfant du Diable, alors je leur montrerais à quel point ils avaient raison.

J'ai commencé avec les deux principaux morveux qui m'avaient mis sur les nerfs. J'ai attirés Dennis Bishop et Amy Benson dans une petite grotte près de la plage. L'orphelinat nous emmenait en excursion sur le terrain parfois. A partir de là, j'ai pu appeler mes amis. Ils étaient des serpents. Je pouvais leurs parler, leur faire faire tout ce qui me plaisait. Bien sûr, ils ne voulaient pas avoir des serpents près d'eux mais à ce moment là, je les avais déjà sous ma coupe. Certains pourraient appeler cela de la manipulation, mais moi j'appelais ça le pouvoir.

Le jour où ma vie a changé, a été quand Albus Dumbledore s'est présenté à l'orphelinat pour m'inviter dans son école appelée Poudlard. Il m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier, un très puissant. Evidemment, j'ai accepté. Je voulais quitter l'orphelinat depuis que j'étais capable de parler. Mais la raison qui m'a amené à mépriser l'homme a été qu'il me forçait à retourner à l'orphelinat pendant l'été. Avec tout les soit disant pouvoirs qu'il possédait, il ne m'a jamais aider.

Vous pouvez m'appeler un monstre, un démon. Mais l'ennemi d'une personne est le héros d'une autre. Mes idées étaient-elles erronées? Elles pourraient ne pas être acceptées facilement mais elles étaient vraies. Le monde était infesté de Moldus et de Sang-de-Bourbes qui ont détruit notre Terre. Ils disent que je suis avide, mais qu'est ce que les Moldus sont dans ce cas? Ils ont dévorés tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et nous ont forcés à nous cacher. Notre magie est dissimulé mais pas oublié. Non, je m'assurerais de cela.

* * *

_Verdict ?_


End file.
